


moirai

by queerbaitings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Tsukkiyama, Red String of Fate, Unrequited Love, multiple side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: Yamaguchi has been able to see the red string of fate for as long as he could remember.





	moirai

**Author's Note:**

> moirai is like,,, ancient greek and has something to do with fate i’m too lazy to re-google it hng

The red string delicately tied around his pinky finger was, apparently, not something everyone could see.

From a young age, they’d been taught that there was an  _invisible_ string, tied to their finger, that was also attached to the finger of your soulmate. A lot of kids stopped believing in this as they got older, but not Tadashi. He could  _see_ what they couldn’t—could see the fact that each and every one of them were connected to  _someone_. His parents were both connected to each other, but there were still couples not tied together that lived happy and full lives.

That was what gave Tadashi hope as soon as he realised he was in love with his best friend. The red around his pinky stretched so far that he had possibly no hope of finding out who was on the other end, so he knew that his  _fated person_ was not the one he held so dear in his heart. But, unfortunately, Tsukishima didn’t seem to feel any kind of romantic feelings for him.

But that was okay. Tadashi could live with just being at Tsukishima’s side—he could live with seeing Tsukishima fall in love, possibly with the person on the other side of his string.

It was okay.

———

When Tadashi reached high school, he no longer cared about who he was connected to—it’s not like he ever _really_ cared, though. He barely payed any attention to his pinky, so he was easily able to blend his string in with all the others.

But, what he _did_ notice, was that high school was the place where most “soulmates” met. The two shortest members of the volleyball team—Hinata and Nishinoya—were connected by the string, and Tadashi could see that every day. The captain—Sawamura Daichi—was revealed to be connected to the captain of the first team they played against in a practice match—Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai. Similarly, the Karasuno vice-captain—Sugawara Koushi—was tied with the Aoba Johsai vice-captain—Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tadashi watched all these feelings form, watched as everyone blushed upon touching hands or meeting gazes. He watched as they wandered off after practice to meet up. He watched from the sidelines, and realised that his _own_ love was hopeless. He was in unrequited love, and didn’t even know _who_ his soulmate was.

He found himself constantly chasing Tsukishima’s string, to try and find the person lucky enough to be chosen by fate to be Tsukishima’s. He never found them.

He never found the one person he was jealous of. And he never found his own soulmate.

So Tadashi just sat at the sidelines, and stared whenever the love of his life walked away from him.

———

Tadashi found Tsukishima’s fated person.

She was a first year, like them, and very smart, although shy. Her name was Yachi Hitoka, and she was going to be their manager when the third years graduated.

Tadashi didn’t even have to see the strings to know that Yachi and Tsukishima were connected. Yachi was scared of everyone in the volleyball club, except Tsukishima, which was a dead giveaway, seen as everyone was scared of Tsukishima. Similarly, Tsukishima never made any cunning remarks at her, which he even did to Tadashi.

And so, because of Yachi Hitoka, Tadashi got to see a new side of Tsukishima. The side that was constantly blushing, and worrying that someone wouldn’t like him. The side that ranted about _how cute Yachi looked today_ and _if Yachi would agree to study with him_ —nevermind the fact that Tadashi had always been Tsukishima’s study buddy.

But this was okay, Tadashi told himself. At least Tsukishima was happy.

———

_It was okay. It was okay. It was okay. It was okay._

He repeated it like a mantra, over and over again in his brain as he let the tears flow from his eyes. _It’s okay, at least he’s happy._

It’s not okay. Tadashi had never felt so lonely in his life. His beat friend had practically abandoned him for a cute girl—something that neither of them thought would happen. So here he was, sitting outside the gym, crying, and listening to the sound of crickets in the background.

It was a little soothing—he finally had time to cry out the emotions he had felt for years. He could finally be _alone_.

Except he didn’t want to be alone right now—and he wasn’t, he realised as he heard the crunching of leaves under someone’s feet. Then the footsteps stopped. There was silence as Tadashi held his breath. And then,

”Yamaguchi?”

THe voice was soft and out of character for the person it belonged to.

The crunching of leaves started again, stopping only when his teammate was next to him.

Kageyama sat down next to Tadashi, and held his hand open on his knee, palm towards the sky. “Take it if you need comfort.”

A simple gesture. He never asked what Tadashi was crying about. He didn’t pry. Just offered comfort.

Tadashi took his hand, squeezed it, before pulling the boy next to him into a hug and crying into his shoulder.

———

Tadashi was now a lot more aware of Kageyama’s presence, and vice versa. Kageyama would offer to set to Tadashi, and Tadashi would offer to receive some of Kageyama’s serves.

The two hit it off, helping each other during practice, and Tadashi would even help Kageyama study. Kageyama never once asked why Tadashi had been crying that one time.

And that’s what got Tadashi curious.

”Why have you never asked what I was crying about?” Tadashi questioned during a study session. “Aren’t you curious?”

Kageyama studied him for a moment. “I thought it would be too personal,” was his answer. Tadashi could respect that.

Sucking in a breath, Tadashi spoke again, saying, “It was, I guess. Just thought you would’ve asked by now.”

From that, Tadashi got to see one of Kageyama’s rare, genuine smiles—the ones that couldn’t be compared to Hinata’s smile, but certainly had their own warmth. Tadashi liked when he got to see those smiles.

Because of this smile, Tadashi found himself glancing at his pinky for the first time that year, and _finally_ knowing who his soulmate was.

———

It was during a training camp in Tokyo, when the Nekoma setter—Kozume Kenma—had asked to speak privately with Tadashi. He could feel Kageyama’s gaze on him as they walked out of the gym they were in, and then to a secluded corner.

Tadashi had never been more confused, but before he could ask about the confrontation, the second year started to speak.

”I know you can see the string.”

Definitely not something Tadashi had expected.

”And I know you don’t like who you’re connected with.”

Also not what Tadashi has expected. Bashfully, Tadashi looked at the ground. It was true—he wasn’t happy to be connected with Kageyama. They were friends now—he didn’t need to fall for another friend.

”I can help you cut the string.”

Tadashi was all ears.

———

“Kageyama, do you like me?”

Scissors in his right hand, string in his left, Tadashi asked the question when it was just the two of them.

Kageyama seemed flustered, and looked as if he was going to deny it, before he hung his head and muttered a small, “yes.”

Tadashi frowned. Now came the hard part.

”I don’t love you back,” and with that, he cut the string. “I’m so sorry, Kageyama,” he dropped the string. “I hope we can still be friends,” he watched Kageyama run away.

Sighing, Tadashi made his way to the Karasuno sleeping room. He woukd deal with this. He would deal with it later, but he would deal with it.

He didn’t want to break Kageyama’s heart, but it was the only way to break the string.

When Tadashi woke the next day, and heard Kageyama’s faint, “I don’t love you anymore,” he smiled, knowing that he could be free of _fate_.

———

Tadashi felt shitty. Was it because he broke it off with Kageyama?

It couldn’t be...

Tadashi stared at the cut string in his pinky, feeling an ache in his chest. Had it been the right decision? Should he _really_ have let them stay friends?

God, he was so selfish.

He was in love with Kageyama. Yet, he had doomed it before he realised.

But that didn’t stop him from calling Kageyama out during practice. Didn’t stop him from crying. Didn’t stop him from mumbling out a small, “I love you.”

”This is so stupid,” he whispered, wiping his eyes. “You don’t love me anymore, and here I am, after I _rejected_ you.” He cried harder. “I really am the worst.”

Tadashi closed his eyes, and was surprised when he was met with the warmness of lips against his own.

”Did you really think I’d stop loving you?” Kageyama asked. “I’ve wanted to make you mine since we met. I’m not going to give up on you yet.”

Tobio gave him one of his rare smiles.

”I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this, kids, is why you don’t write fanfiction when you’re running on chocolate and lack of sleep


End file.
